


A Beautiful Friendship

by akatonbo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabaji met Ibu Shinji at the street tennis courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Friendship

Kabaji met Ibu Shinji at the street tennis courts.

Atobe was busy, and so Kabaji was bored, and he didn't have everything he needed to start his new bottle ship yet, so he decided to play tennis. The street courts were pretty quiet, though, and the only person he recognized was Fudoumine's Ibu.

"You're that guy from Hyoutei, aren't you? Kind of weird to see you not following their captain around. He's really vain, isn't he? Don't you ever get tired of doing what he tells you? I don't really like it when people tell me what to do. Well, except I guess Tachibana-buchou is an exception, so maybe it's a captain thing. He's not full of himself like your captain is, though..."

Ibu kept talking. Kabaji listened. He was good at listening, although he didn't know anyone else who talked as much as Ibu.

Eventually, Ibu said, "Would you like to play tennis?"

"Usu."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
